Secret Love 2: A New Chapter
by BlackWolf1230
Summary: Winter is approaching, new and young alphas are coming to Alpha School to train and become the next Alphas of the pack. But this is different, with the Eastern and Western coming together new friends are made, and new enemies are made also. A romance blooms during the camp, but what will happen when it goes to far? Rated M for sexual and mild language
1. Introduction

Secret Love 2: A New Chapter

Introduction

Crisp golden leaves lay like a blanket on the forest floor. Startled birds shot from the empty branches like a bullet, as twigs snapped and leaves crunched under the weight of different paws running quickly through the forest. The sun hung low in the sky, its rays shining through the last few hanging leaves, illuminating the auburn, yellow and orange veins that ran through them. The clouds scuttled across the sky, the sun breaking out in bursts as a group of young wolves made their way up a large hill.

"This is a righteous idea guys!" A tall and thin yearling grey wolf said pushing a long log up the hill with his front paws.

" _Nnngh *pants*_ I just hope _*pants*_ to get something eat after this." A plump hazel and golden wolf said tiredly pushing the log with his head while his body was protesting to stop and run off to get something to eat. "Aww come on you guys you can do it! Just image all the omegas girls watching us in awe as we created the best new game ever!" Shaky cheered while standing on top of the log. Mooch just grumble and slightly complain as he kept pushing.

"Aww come on Mooch there's no need to get upset!" Humphrey laugh as he jumped in front of them, "Alright guys this is perfect!"

"Alright!"

"Let's do this!"

The four young eager omegas hopped on top of sled like log, it began to rock a bit feeling as if the sled was moving the four boys began screaming and hollering in excitement. Eyes clenched slut as they felt the wind blow across their faces making it seem like they were sledding down the hill. Humphrey opened one of his eyes only to notice that they weren't even moving. Humphrey smirked and looks back at them, "Hey guys we aren't even mo—"

"WOOOAAAH!" They all scream as the log began to slide down the hill.

Laughter and squeals were heard as a streak of white then gold came through the forest. Echoes of laughter and cheerful giggles were heard. A small white wolf was running looking back at least once or twice, her eyes widen at the sight of a shadow flying across her head. The white young she wolf skidded to a stop as she came eye to eye with her older sister Kate standing right in front of her with a smile.

"I gotcha now! My tasty little caribou!" The yearling golden she-wolf snarled and snaps her jaws playfully at her young omega sister.

"Kaaateee! Omegas can't play like this!" The yearling white wolf squeals and turn scattering off. Kate just chuckled and followed in pursuit after her sister.

Lilly kept running as she look back seeing that her sister wasn't running behind her, with a sigh of relief she started slowing down. The yearling white wolf stopped and looked around slightly, this time she was starting to get worried noticing that her sister was nowhere to be seen. "Kate?" She called out looking around. Then she heard a loud rustle in the bush and she tilted her head to the side. Lilly took one step forward slightly sniffing the air, she approach the bush cautiously. "Kate?" She said once again except the teenage omega whimpered slightly. Suddenly a flash of golden brown fur came into Lilly's sight just in time for the young omega to dunk her head. She turned around to see her older sister land on her back. Lilly smiled, "Hm! I guess this caribou escape the mighty jaws of the greatest alpha Kate!" The omega giggled before turning running off again. Kate rolled on her paws and smirked, "You won't escape this time Lilly!" The teenage alpha shouted before running after her sister to continue the chase.

The log was just moving in many types of direction but this didn't seem to stop the omegas from having fun. The sled continued moving at a fast and uncontrolled speed as it continued down the slope. The four omegas were howling and cheering with delight not even noticing a rock was in the middle of the rock. Humphrey tilted his head back howling as he lift up his left forearm raising it in the air in a bro fist like motion. The wild excitement continued. The gray omega then opened his eyes to notice the large rock in the path. His blue eyes widen in fear as he looked back at the other three friends who seem oblivious to the danger in front of them.

"Ummm guys!" Humphrey said in a high pitch like whine but it didn't get their attention. They edge closer and closer to the rock Humphrey began to start panicking. "You guys look out!" He screams loud enough to get their attention. They looked in confusion before they notice there was a large rock in the middle of the path. Everyone looked at each other before back at the rock screaming in terror and fear. The log sled hit the rock hard enough that it sent it flying slightly in midair. The omegas continued scream in fear with their eyes clenched shut blocking out the frightening sight. The log sled landed roughly on the ground causing Salty, Shaky, and Mooch to fall out while Humphrey remained on there.

Humphrey turned around laughing, "See you guys down at the bottom!" The omega laughed as he continued sledding.

Lilly and Kate were still chasing each other around in the forest laughing and giggling along the forest.

"WOOO HOOO!"

Both she wolves skidded to a stop hearing a familiar voice in the distance. They looked at each other and smiled, "Humphrey!" The both said in unison as they giggled slightly at the omega's name. "Come on let's go!" Kate said running off in the direction to where the screaming and howling was with Lilly running closely behind her.

They ran until they notice a familiar omega riding a strange log down the slope. "Humphrey!" Both she wolves said excitedly as they ran towards the log sledding omega. With a laugh they both leap into the air their paws outstretched aiming for the omega. The sled hit another rock sending the sled and Humphrey in the air; he tilted his head back howling with excitement. His dark grey ears perked at the sound of two familiar feminine voices coming towards him, he smiled excitedly. "Kate! Lilly!" He said excitedly noticing the yearlings in the air; he hopped off his sled with his paws outstretched towards them. All three crashed into a strong hug smiling happily.

They stopped hugging and broke away from each other grabbing each other's paws. They began to spin in a perfect circle within the air but it seemed like they didn't care one bit.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Humphrey said casually.

"Oh nothing just catching our lunch." Kate smiled.

"And guess who the lunch is…" Lilly said causing all three of them to laugh.

"Well that's good, but I think I'm about to lose my in a few seconds…" Humphrey feeling some left over breakfast coming back up.

Both girls looked away making a disgusting face, "Ewww." They both said in unison.

"Don't worry I'll try and hold it in." Humphrey gulped loudly swallowing his breakfast once again.

Their spinning gotten faster to a point they begin to shriek in enjoyment. Soon they all landed softly on the ground laughing in an enjoyment.

As they continued to laugh two wolves stood on the rock looking down at the laughing yearlings. One of the wolves was slightly smaller and slender than the much larger dark grey wolf. One of them looked over at a grey wolf with a smile, "Wow Winston…It's hard to believe that after alpha school you won't see that side of Kate that much." The grey wolf just smiled in disbelief watching his golden brown daughter enjoying her last day with her sister and her best friend Humphrey. "Yeah it's hard to believe Fang, but by the next spring she will be a fully trained alpha and the future leader of the pack…" The dark grey wolf said softly.

"Kate!"

"Humphrey and Lilly!"

The yearlings stopped laughing and heard two voices from behind them. They placed their eyes on a dark grey wolf and a black, grey, and white wolf. The wolf was mostly grey and white with a large thick black stripe covering his back, mane, nose, and tail. The pure white covered his lowered tail, lower rib cage, his chest, lower body, and the insides of his ears, throat, muzzle, and his eyes socket. His upper body and all four paws were fully grey. His back, top of his head, eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, and the top of his tail were pitching black. His eyes were a dark green. His hair, or mane, was colored black of medium length with a slightly crazy looking forward Mohawk. He has a slender yet muscular built of any average omega.

"Fang!" All three yearlings said excitedly getting up from the ground running towards him. The older omega chuckled looking at all three of them, "Wow you guys are growing fast! I almost didn't recognize you back there."

Winston knew that they had little time to talk and he had to get going before the other alphas and their yearling began to head out for the Alpha Academy. The dark grey wolf cleared his throat slightly, "Kate it's time to go…" He said in a deep yet calm tone.

Kate looked at her father, "Coming dad!" She looked over at Humphrey and Lilly with a sad smile, "Well I guess I'll see you guys next spring." Humphrey and Lilly gave her a warm hug. "Don't worry Kate you'll be the best alpha their ever is!" Humphrey said with a happy bark while Lilly nodded in agreement. Kate smiled and gave them one more last hug, "Thanks you guys…" The three yearlings held their embrace for a long time before breaking away from each other. They exchange their last goodbyes before Kate left with her father to head out to the Alpha Academy.

Humphrey and Lilly stood there watching Kate as she slowly began to disappear into forest. Humphrey sighed sadly while Lilly just looked down at her paws. Fang saw this and smiled softly at them understanding watching someone close to them leave. "Hey don't worry you guys she'll be back…besides we have to get ready for Omega school remember." Lilly and Humphrey began to smile excitedly as their tails started wagging slightly.

"You guys ready to go?" Fang smiled at them.

They nodded their heads excitedly. Fang smiled and turned walking towards Omega school with Humphrey and Lilly excitedly following after him.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

Hutch closed his soft golden eyes and sighed softly thinking back from the past events that led up to this moment. He couldn't believe that he will be teaching the next generations of strong alphas, but not only was he teaching the next generation but he was teaching a possible new era of a new forming pack between the Eastern and Western Packs. The grey beta opened his eyes and looked out the instructor den that he was in. He slowly started walking out of the instructor den and began walking around the training grounds. He began to have flash backs of when he was yearling starting out his first day in Alpha School. He chuckled softly as he continued making his rounds around the camp making sure everything was in check before the students and their parents get there.

The beta looked up and notices a large slanted rock on the west near end of the camp, drawn by curiosity he slowly padded towards the rock to take a better look at it. Hutch started to walk up the rock at the tip of it he stood there astonished by the view. His soft golden eyes looked at the view of the whole academy. The training arena was the first into Hutch's sight; he looked at the different parts of it where each student would be taking their classes. One was for leadership skills, combat, hunting and tracking, and medical. Hutch sighed at the thought of teaching the next generation; it was going to be one of his moments he'll never forget in his lifetime.

"Enjoying the view." A voice came from behind him.

He turned his body around and only to see his best friend Candu walking towards him with a smile on his face. A happy sigh escape Hutch's lips as he smiled, "Yup, I can't believe Winston put me in charge of everything." Hutch said in astonishment as he turned back around facing the camp. Candu chuckled as he padded up to his best friend side looking at the camp. "I can't believe he assign me to be one of the instructors." They both laughed at the joke. The beta pressed one of his paws against Candu's shoulder pushing it slightly, "Aww come on Candu you'll be a perfect combat teacher for the kids." He chuckled.

"Oh I know I'll be a great teacher but," He looked over at Hutch with a worried look in his eyes, "I'm worried about the yearlings coming together from both sides." They sigh in unison at the thought, but then something popped into Hutch's mind. "Candu it maybe weird at first, but if you think it about this could be an experience we'll never forget." The beta said trying to lighten the mood a little a bit. Candu scoffed slightly rolling his eyes, "Yeah an experience we'll _never_ forget." He sighed.

Suddenly their ears pricked at the sound of movement and slightly mumble talking coming from far out. They looked at each other, "Well, let's go greet our new students." Candu said turning away walking towards the approaching students and parents with Hutch walking by his side. They stood there as the voices grow louder and louder by the second. Hutch's heart began to pound excitedly out of his chest; he couldn't wait for the new students to get here. The grey beta was just as excited as the day he found out that he was going to be one of the instructors at the Alpha Academy.

 _"I wondered what Winston wanted to talk about?" Hutch said as he walked up towards the Alpha's den with a concerned look on his face._

 _Candu shrugged his shoulders looking over at Hutch, "I don't know but he seemed kind of serious about it." Hutch just grunted in agreement as they continue walking, "Whatever it is, it must be really important because it involves Kate to be a part of it." The small grey wolf nodded in agreement. All talking ceased as they walked inside the Alpha's den, sitting there was Winston and Eve but what surprise Hutch was that Linda was sitting there also. His soft golden eyes locked in on her ocean blue eyes, his gaze held a question look but she just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what's going on either._

 _"Candu, Hutch have a sit there's something I need to talk to you about." Winston's tone was calm but it was stern also, meaning this was something serious. Hutch and Candu quickly padded over to Linda sitting down on their haunches looking at their leader. The dark grey alpha sighed as he sat down looking at three. It was long silence between the wolves, it made Linda shift a little uncomfortable and Hutch gaze at his leader in concern._

 _Winston sighed his dark blue eyes closed for a second before he re-opened them again gazing at the three wolves. "As you know, Alpha Academy is coming up," He began to explain to them, "And now with the Eastern pack joining us this year…" He paused for a second and then cleared his throat, "Things will be the same this year. Just like any other year." Winston said calmly. The fact of Eastern wolves joining the Western wolves sent a nervous chill down Winston's spine; the old wolf was concern on how the yearlings from both sides will interact with each other. Will they get along, or will they try to fight each other? He sighed shaking his head maybe he was over thinking it, but he had every right to be worry about what the outcome could be._

 _"I'm assigning you three to teach the Alpha Academy this winter." All three of their eyes widen with not only with excitement but with surprise also. Winston was assigning three of his top alphas to teach the next generation of young alphas. A smile was slowly tugging at the corners of his lips but he tried to suppress it trying to keep a serious and straight face. The western alpha sighed as he explains more about the alpha academy, "Not only will you three be teaching the academy, but Tony and I agreed to allow two of his top alphas to also teach at the alpha academy…."_

 _The three young wolves' eyes widen in surprise at what their leader said. Candu frowned in dislike along with Linda while Hutch looked on with anxiety, not only was the yearlings coming together but now the adults from the other side was joining too. This was going to be one Alpha Academy that would be place in the craziest ideas of wolf history in Jasper Park._

 _"Sir, that's outrageous!" Linda's voice broke from him from his thoughts as he turns his attention to the light grey she wolf. "You can't possibly think we can survive a whole winter season with those dirty, food-stealing bastards!" Linda growled in rage, Candu growled in agreement, while Hutch sat there staring at them both. His soft golden eyes went from the shouting Linda to Winston, the beta notice how his leader's fur began to slowly rise and his ears twitch with impatience, but he remained calm while he listen to Linda shout._

 _Winston took a deep breath and began to explain calmly, "Linda I understand that you are upset, but this is the only way that we can unsure that Kate and Garth meet each other and hopefully become friends during the academy. If this works then we can combine our packs through marriage between the two, once they reach the appropriate age."_

 _Linda didn't like the idea, but if this was going to be the only way to stop war between the packs she had to cope with it. The she wolf sighed in defeat and calm down, "I'm sorry for getting out of place sir." Her ears folded backwards and she turned her head to the side exposing her neck. This was one of the displays of submission she was showing to Winston. The dark grey wolf cleared his throat, giving her a brief nod._

 _"This meeting has come to a conclusion," Winston said standing, "You're all dismissed." The three wolves nodded their heads and stood up walking out of the leader's den._

 _It was quiet as they walked away from the Alpha's den. Hutch was walking in the middle between a usually grouchy Candu and a now upset Linda. His golden eyes eyed her wearily; he had to talk to her to make sure she was okay. The beta stopped putting his fore leg in front of Linda making her stop, the light grey she wolf looked over at the beta, "Hutch what are you do-"_

 _"Candu can you please excuse us, I need to talk to Linda." Candu nodded and began to walk away from the two._

 _Seeing that he was far away enough, the grey beta turned around facing Linda with a concern look on his face, "Linda is everything okay?" He asked._

 _The she wolf looked at him and sighed, "Yeah I'm fine." She said softly shifted her gaze down to the ground. Hutch smiled softly and caress his cheek against hers, "Don't lie to me Linda," He said looking down at her, Linda felt her cheeks burn up as they turned a light pink. She lifted her gaze from the ground and was now staring at a pouty face Hutch, Linda couldn't but giggle at the beta. Hutch felt his insides warm up he heard the light grey she wolf giggle, the beta could feel his heart beat out his chest and his grey tail moving in a slow left and right motion._

 _Linda sighed, "I'm just worried Hutch," She said as she nuzzled her face against his strong and broad chest. Hutch sighed as he gently rubbed his paw up and down against her back, he knew why she was worried and he was somewhat nervous himself. "Don't worry Linda it will be okay, all we have to do is stay positive about this and everything will be okay." Linda broke away from Hutch and looked up at him smiling, "Your right!" She chuckled as she rubbed her nose against his._

 _"We're team Linda; no one can stand in our way!" Hutch and Linda laughed as they nuzzled each other, they both broke away smiling at one another._

Parents and their children from the western pack were all standing around chatting with each other, everything seem to be going well until a silence broke out among the pack. Hutch broke away from the crowd with Linda and Candu standing next to him, his soft golden eyes locked sternly on the incoming eastern wolves approaching them. Some of the parents stood in front of the children growling softly at the threat. As they edge closer Winston along with Eve and his daughter Kate walk through the crowd and stood in front of his pack. The golden brown yearling stood next her father, as she watched the eastern stand in front of them.

It was quiet and tense as both sides stood there, neither one knew how to approach one another. Tony with Annabelle and his only son Garth walked from the crowd and approach Winston and his family. Tony and Winston exchange quick yet friendly glances and nods while Eve and Annabelle gave each other hugs. The dark grey leader slowly shifted his gaze away from Tony and down at his son, a slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he notice the yearling staring at his daughter. Winston looked back up at Tony, who seemed to have been thinking the same thing as him. Garth looked curiously over at the golden brown she wolf, his head cock to the side as he gazed at her quietly, Kate did the same as the reddish-brown yearling.

Winston looked down at his daughter, "Kate how about you introduce yourself to the nice young boy." He chuckled as she backed up slightly behind him.

"Son, don't you want to talk to the young lady." Tony offered Garth looked up at his father with a take-me-home-now look.

Both fathers looked at one another and laughed slightly at the young ones shyness, "I hope you're not afraid Garth," Tony said with a smirk, "Because alphas aren't afraid of anything, are you scared Garth?" The reddish-brown alpha said with a hint of tease in his voice. Garth frowned and puffed his chest, "I'm not afraid of anything!" He said with a sense of pride that made Kate giggle slightly. Tony shrugged his shoulders and nudged the yearling up to Kate with his muzzle, "If you're not scared, then say hello."

Garth looked at his father, then back at Kate and gulp nervously, "Hi, I'm Garth." He said softly with a smile.

Kate ears folded back against her head as a coy smile plastered across her lips, "N-nice to meet you, I'm K-Kate." She laughed nervously. Both yearlings smiled at each other and wagged their tails slightly.

What the now and soon-to-be friends Kate and Garth failed to realize that they were being watched by both sides of the packs, some look in astonishment to see how they were getting along, others were quiet disapproving of what was happening, but others were quite neutral about the whole thing. Seeing how easy the two heirs were getting along, both western and eastern yearlings began to break away from their parents and began to walk cautiously towards one another.

Once awkward silence turned to soft greetings and now soon turns to chatter between yearlings from both packs.

Winston and Tony smiled at each other, "I think this might work." Winston pointed out and Tony chuckled in agreement.


End file.
